


The Flash FanFiction: Diffent Life

by Cutemin_stan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is confused, Barry needs friends, Harrison Wells is Confused, Joe West feels, Teen Barry Allen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutemin_stan/pseuds/Cutemin_stan
Summary: What if our hero The Flash or Barry Allen wasn’t raised by the West family? What if he was sent to foster care, what if the lightening hit him at the age of 12? What if Barry used his powers to stop people but not with the help of team Flash, and uses more violence. What if Barry is just 17 years old. What if team Flash meet a different Barry? Yes Iris and Joe are in the team. Harrison is also.





	The Flash FanFiction: Diffent Life

_*Thoughts_

-Intodiction- 

_For those who don’t know me, I’m Barry Allen, I’m 17 year olds and in foster care. When I was 11 I saw my mother get murdered by the man in yellow, he was the impossible. My father was framed for my mother’s murder, I told them it wasn’t him but they didn’t believe me, they said I was just imagining things. My father was sent to jail for the rest of his life and me? I was sent to foster care. The funny thing is that the foster house I was sent to didn’t want me. They said that the son of a murder would just kill people. Every other child they raised was with love and respect, me? I was neglected, no respect or sympathy. I was tormented and abused. I have the scars. The kids in the same house bullied me. Everyone in my school ignored me, expect for a girl. Iris West. Her father was one of the first people on the scene of my mother’s murder. She was nice to me until one day she stopped talking to me. I understood why. She was a senior, she was about to graduate so she had to move on. I’m not mad for that. After that it was just me. The son of a supposed murder, a lonely boy. The thing no one else knew was that I was granted a gift. No one new. Only me. I was struck by lighting at the age of 12. I was scared, i didn’t know how to control speed so I hid it. Until now. I am Barry Allen, or the scarlet speedster. I got this title by Iris, funny right? She became a reporter while in her second year of university in Central City. Anyhow after being alone I have decided to stop criminals. I do this just for no one to grow up like me. I’m still 17 so I’m still in foster care. That’s okay. I haven’t been with my foster family in two years. I ran away. I am The Flash. I am Lonely. I have no family except my father who no longer remembers me. The city thinks of me as a vigilante, I do the dark stuff. I hold sympathy sometimes. I won’t kill unless it’s necessary. Everything was going fine until December, when everything changed._

~Chapter One~

  
I was in my warehouse. Mine because it was abandoned and no one used it. I do all my geeky stuff in here. I like science you see. Anyhow I ended up doing my own suit. I graduated High School at 17 since I was sick of being judged. So I decided to get my diploma which was easy. Know back to my suit, it’s red. I saw those colors fighting the yellow man and the lightning was amazing. I’ve noticed that when I run the speed looks like lightning. Anyhow I was watching the news eating some pizza because food is amazing when I heard a knock. I quickly turned the tv off and silently crept to the windows of the warehouse. There was a guy with a bow and arrow and another one with long hair. Known why would anyone be looking for me? I’ve done nothing wrong so I chose to ignore it. I went back to eating my food when the door was forcefully opened. “Dude that was not cool!” I heard one of the men say. “Shh Cisco, Barry Allen come out with your hands up”. I came out with my hands up, but was shocked to see who was speaking. Oliver Queen, a rich man who was stranded on an island for a while. “What brings you here Mr.Queen?, I’ve done nothing wrong”. “Actually, we’ve found evidence that you are the vigilante known as the Scarlet Speedster or Flash, am I correct?” He spoke and ended with a smirk. _Shit, he knows who I am, how though? I’ve_ covered all traces of me on the scenes. I looked at the door but was disappointed when the exit was blocked by a detective. Wait I know that man. Joe West. Father of Iris West. I spoke to soon because soon enough Iris was there with a blond women. She was surrounded by ice. How the hell? I tried to run, key word “run”. Oliver here shot me with an arrow. Why was it making me feel week? “Ahh Mr.Allen, I’ve finally found you”. I was either imagining things or a man with a wheel chair was there. I knew that face when I suddenly realized that, he was Dr.Wells or the boss of STAR Labs. I would be geeking out if I weren’t feeling dizzy. Joe walked up to me if I’m correct and knelt down. “Oh Barry, I knew I should of taken you in”. I felt a cold breeze which only meant he lifted my shirt up, I knew he saw the scars and opened wounds. Just because I said I lived alone didn’t mean I stayed alone. I had to go to my foster home for there reputation to stay good. I would always end up on the ground getting hit with a belt. Fun. One more year I always told myself. My eyes were shutting and I felt myself getting lifted up. I quickly which meant slowly looked around and found Iris crying. Surprising sight. I fought to stay awake but darkness won the battle.

*STAR LABS*  
Caitlin finally after months of looking found the identity of The Scarlet Speedster. Barry Allen. She immediately called a team meeting that involves team Arrow. When everyone was there she announced the news. “Okay everyone, I’ve found the identity of our Scarlet Speedster. 17 year old Barry Allen graduates High School two months ago. Mother was killed by-“. “The mother was killed by her Husband, young Barry saw the murder but thought it was some sort of yellow man”. Joe finished. Everyone looked at him. “What?, I was one of the first responders to the murder scene”. Dr. Wells looked intrigued, “So Mr. West what happens to young Barry?”. “Barry Allen was put into foster care, people reported that they would here crying in the beginning that sounded like a boy. School counselors reported that Barry would be in pain sometimes, thoughts were that he got injured or abused. We have no proof though”. Joe said with a guilty face. “Okay so we’re going to find a 17 year old boy who was abandoned, might be abused and used his powers to stop criminals. Why?” Oliver asked. “Mr. Queen, we want him to join our team and we may be able to show him how to use his powers correctly”. So with that Oliver, Cisco and Joe left to get or try to get him.

-5 minuets later-  
Joe pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. Surely a 17 year old can’t live alone right? “Caitlin are you sure were in the right place”? Cisco and Oliver asked. “Ya guys, he ordered pizza an hour ago.” Oliver and Cisco got out, “Joe you and Iris stand by the door Incase he tries to run.” Oliver knocked on the door and asked for Barry Allen. No one responded and Oliver broke open the door. 3 minutes later Joe and Iris walked in front of the door to a panicking Barry. He looked ready to run. Joe had fatherly instincts and quickly saw that Barry had a bruised face. Oliver quickly shot Barry with a tranquilizer arrow. Barry quickly collapsed but looked around quickly. Joe knelt down in front of the boy he wanted to take in but wasn’t granted. He quickly pulled Barry’s shirt to see if he had any marks and sure enough he did. They looked to be from a belt. He quickly whispered a quickly apology and lifted him up. Barry was out of it so they took him and loaded him up in the van to take him to star labs.

-Back at star labs-  
They restrained Barry, so he wouldn’t hurt himself or anyone. Caitlin quickly ran test on him. “Dehydration, burns, scars. He needs lots of IV’s”. They had taken Barry’s shirt of revealing his chest that was covered with scars. “Oh, poor boy was abused” Joe and Diggs agreed. After about five minutes the ministers started beeping really fast. Barry woke up and tried to take the restrains but failed miserably. “First of all ow, second of all did you guys kidnap me?!. Oh they won’t let this die down I’m screwed”. Barry said in a panicked voice. “Why are you screwed Mr. Allen?” Dr Wells said rolling in to all the commotion. Barry quickly put a facade on. “No one”. He spoke quickly. “Wait why am I here? I didn’t do nothing wrong. I’m just 17 years old”. All the team looked at each other. “Barry we know your the Scarlet Speedster”. Cisco and Felicity said at the same time. “Oh do you know?, that’s very nice”. Barry said with a smirk. Caitlin quickly put a sleeping medicine in his IV and sure enough he closed his eyes and slept. “So we need to talk again about this”.


End file.
